Tristans Arrival
by tristan767676
Summary: The Teen Titans Get A New Member. But he isnt what he seems. and he is a long lost friend. what happens? read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. Or Dragonball for that matter. Teen titans belongs to Warner brothers and dc comics. Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Now On to the story! Here it is: Tristan's Arrival, a Teen titans Fanfic!  
  
Tristan's Arrival: A Teen Titans Fanfic  
  
[titans tower] Robin was in the gym, Starfire is in the living room With Cyborg and beast boy Raven is in her room as usual and all was well. Then everyone heard a loud rumble outside. Then A Rev, then two revs, then silence. Then the doorbell rings. Robin comes down to answer. "Hello Tristan. I've been expecting you." "Hello robin. Long time no see." Then Starfire comes down. "Robin, who is this?" robin says, "This Is My Long time friend, Tristan allworden. There is a dark secret though. No he is not one of slade minions, but he is also a alien." "What race is he?" "Saiyan." gasp Tristan said "oh no! haha. I'm not THAT dangerous. I'm quite stable. earth law is one of my strong points." "Oh. Okay!" Starfire said. "what has Tristan done for the earth?" "He has Saved the earth from the saiyan invasion and countless others." Starfire says: "I would like to see him in action." Tristan Agrees. "Cool by me."  
  
[Training]  
  
"hey, cy!" "yo!" "I Want you to fight Tristan" "hello" "Dude! I Can't fight him!" "You Must." "okay" "round 1! Fight!" teleports, fires energy bolt at Cyborg's Back yells Hair and eyes change colour, Body becomes more slender, Muscles grow in size. Starfire says: "Cool!" "KA...ME...HA...ME" "oh boy" "HA!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg flies through wall "its my birthday! Its my birthday!" "Wicked Sweet" "DUDE!" "That Was Cool. You made cyborg fly!" "Watch this!" Floats "What?!" "Tristan, Consider yourself a Teen titan." "OH YEAH!" "Welcome New Titan!" "this is a splendid moment." "now. Where is my room?" "follow."  
  
[Tristan's Room]  
  
"this will be your room." "ok. I have a trailer on my car, and star can you help me with the contents of my car trailer?" "sure thing Tristan. What is in the trailer?" "My Things Like My Bed, My Desk, my PC, TV,DVD Player, Suits, Certificates, games, box containing specific items. I Just Need to back my car in first."  
  
[Tristans car]  
  
"ok Let me start it" two clicks, Car rocks once cranks, car starts VRRRRRRMMMMMM! "loud!" "I Know." click, starts to back it in. "back further, keep coming, keep coming, there!" handbrake engages, Into 3rd gear, shuts off Starfire reads: "Sigma GTS-P. Is this a high performance model car, Tristan?" "yes it is."  
  
[later]  
  
"there! Done!" "all finished" "titans! Trouble!" "We Will Take My Car." "ok" Titans go! Tristan flys off, Shooting energy bolts from hand into enemy crowd. "enemy comes after" thump, thump "all Done. enemy Comes up behind Smack enemy falls to ground. Then Everyone but Tristan says: "wow he took them out only using 1 hand!" Tristan Does victory dance  
  
[back at titans tower]  
  
whistles pink panther tune While setting up PS2 "Who Wants to try their hands at Need For Speed Underground?" Cyborg and Beast Boy Say: "me! me!" Then Star says: "I will Try this underground video game." Robin walks in and then says "Tristan, I never knew you had need for speed underground. Is it good?" "Good? Its better than good. There. All set up. Starting it up" Once all started, we all sit down and Tristan drags Cyborg. Tristan has a Skyline GT-R, Cyborg Has a Supra. Tristan is the winner. Time: 24.10. Cyborg blows his engine. "Cyborg, R2 Shifts up, L2 Shifts down. Get my drift?" "ok." "Anyone else?" Starfire has a go and wins. "Dang, star, you bet me! And its your first shot!" "I was watching your tactics" "oh." "Robin, you're up against Starfire" "Cool" "remember, R1 is nitrous, L2 is shift down R2 Is Shift up. Look for a little green light. Shift only then. Snappy movements are needed to get perfect shift times" Robin Vs Starfire In Drag. Starfire redesigns my skyline, it is now a pink skyline, where as robin goes with a fully modified golf GTI. And Starfire wins again.  
  
[bedtime]  
  
"Good night everyone" Says Star, Cyborg, Raven. "Good night." "Robin, Care for a race on NFS: Underground?" "No I Don't Mind" I'm in a skyline, Robin is in a Supra. It Is A 5 Lap Race.  
  
[5 Laps Later]  
  
"damn you bet me robin!" "cool." "the only reason you bet me robin is because im tired. Time to hit the sack" "good night." Starfire floated to the roof and as I walked past, she landed then went over to robin and said hello. Robin was scared shitless. "oh star. You scared me" "sorry." "no need to worry" "Star, Want to look out on the roof?" "ok."  
  
[rooftop] "very peaceful up here. I Come up here when I need a break" "I See What You Mean." "Star, I Wanted to tell you this for ages. I I...I...I.I love you star." "oh robin. I Love you too" "You Mean It?" "Of course I do." And To Show this she kisses him on the lips, and he continues the kiss. "do you want to come to bed with me?" "yes I do."  
  
[Morning]  
  
"robin! Wake up! I Got Fried Rice and waffles! My Recipe!" Taps on door pad door opens Come On Wakey wakey dud... Oh... My... GOD! eyes grow to size of saucers "im going now". To BB and Cy: "don't go in robin's room. You will get a shock." Cyborg goes in robin's room, and sees robin and Starfire naked, wet sheets, they are really close together. "Oh...SHIT!"  
  
[afternoon]  
  
"robin, don't you dare. I know you're behind me." "What?!" "what are you talking about, Tristan?" "ok. Let me put it this way. Robin and Starfire, In Robins bed, Starkers, Puddle About waist area, this morning. Any of that a ringin a bell?" "My Ultra Sensitive nose picked up the smell of cum in your room. My Nose never lies." "tristans right. He went to wake you up with fried rice and waffles, his own recipe, And he saw you two together and that shocked him." Robin and Starfire thought to themselves: "Oh Shit. How did Tristan find out we were behind him, and what we did last night? Oh well Good a time as ever." Robin got down on his knees and pulled out a box from his pocket and said: "star, you have protected me through thick and thin, right?" Starfire nods "And I wonder, will you... marry me?" Tristan and the rest of the teen titans turned around gawking, mouths wide open. Starfire then said: "oh yes! I love to marry you and be your wife!" Robin said: "Thanks Sweetheart. But we have to wait a few years yet." "why? On My Planet, a male and female are allowed to get married at this age" "well it doesn't work like that here. Let me explain it to you over pizza"  
  
[Wedding Day]  
  
Tristan's car has the trademark white ribbon leading to behind the bonnet latch. Robin and Starfire are in the back, im in the drivers seat and Cyborg is in the passenger seat. "well. The big day, huh? Excited?" "Im definitely excited! What About you star?" I Am Very excited. Thanks Tristan for Being our chauffeur" "that's ok." "Its in my personality to help others. No matter what the race. Except bad guys." "Its great that your on our crime fighting team." "Its 10 years ago to this day when I joined and we haven't changed much." "true."  
  
[Tristan's car gets destroyed]  
  
"NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY CAR!" Anger rises, Hair starts to change colour and height, eyes change colour. AAAAAARRRGH! Starfire says: "Tristan, What is The Matter?" "MY CAR IS DESTROYED! IT TOOK ME AGES TO MODIFY IT! AND NOW ITS GONE!" flies off and finds person who destroyed car and sends down a atomic energy blast does the breakaway maneuver, a steeply banked 180 Turn to the right I got back to the teen titans and the mushroom cloud appears All: "OOOOHHHH!" kneels next to wreckage and mourns loss of car "Nooo. No no no no no no no no no. WHY?!" Starfire then says: "do not worry. We Will Find you Another car. A "rotary engined" Car Perhaps?" "what?" Robin whispers in my ear "A Mazda RX-7" "cool. I Need A New Car."  
  
[5 years later, Tristan passes away after being hit in the chest by a sharp metal spider leg] Everyone but raven says: "No Tristan! Why? WHY?!" Tristan Fades away Robin and Starfire start mourning. They were hurt the most.  
  
[Tristan's funeral] Star says: "the typical earth phrase when someone dies is "ashes to ashes, dust to dust, no matter what, we will remember you" And He Was A Unique person. starts sobbing I Cant go on." Breaks out in tears NOOOOOO! Robin says: "here is a remembrance ode from Australia, the country of Tristan's finding, They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old, They Shall not die, As We that are left die, and with the going down of the sun, and in the morning, we shall remember them" All: "We Shall Remember Them" Starfire Comes out of my room and into the living room with my dragon radar "look what I found while I was rummaging through Tristan's room, And A Note!" "let me read it." "Dear teen titans, Seems that you found my dragon radar. To Use it, press the button on top, And the dot will appear with a number. Say .4 is the four star dragonball. You can use these to call me back from the dead. You need all seven before I can be brought back." "Hey! I Got An Idea!" "What?!" This is a dragon radar, the things we need to find are the dragonballs! There is seven of them." "There is another note!" "that's not a note star, that is a diagram. Of how to set them up!" And its written in the saiyan language. And in English." click "Hey! There is a dragonball here! In our basement! Titans! GO!"  
  
[dragonball retrieval] "Star, Take this backpack, And this. You need this. When it gets into the center, you are above it. Grab them and put them in this. Good luck honey." kisses Starfire and hugs her. "go start your quest!"  
  
[end of day] everyone is pacing around, anxiously awaiting Starfire's return. Starfire arrives "I Got them! Now We Can Summon Tristan!" Everyone: "YES!"  
  
[Dragon summon] "Oh All Mighty Shenron, Arise and grant us our wishes!" a roar, sky darkens, the dragon comes out "I am Shenron. Please state your wish." Starfire comes forward and says: "oh Shenron, please bring Tristan back to life forever." "your wish has been granted!" eyes glow red, and Tristan appears behind Starfire, alive as ever "miss me?" Starfire jumps, turns around, and hugs Tristan so tightly, it hurts "ow! My Arm! I know your happy to see me alive and kicking, but please don't break my arm." "How Was It Without me anyway?" "bad. It was boring. But that's because I missed you, robin missed you, Beast boy and Cyborg missed you, raven wouldn't care." "OH! I almost forgot. Follow me!"  
  
[garage] Gasp "a Mazda RX-8? Thank you Starfire! hugs her, then kisses her on the cheek as a sign of appreciation "How long did you save up for this?" "I Already had the money. I just wanted to find a use for it all. It's a leather pack manual. Is that what you wanted?" "Yes its impeccable! Thank you! Metallic blue, Chrome plated rotary logo front and back, Special key, airdam, Fender strakes, Spoiler. Its exactly what I want!" "I Even Had a "T" For Tristan embroidered into the seats." "Its Beautiful, but not as beautiful as you Starfire. And im not trying to take you away from your husband. You are so cute." Starfire blushes "thank you." And the teen titans lived the rest of their lives in peaceful bliss. The End.  
  
A/T: I Hope You Liked My Fanfic. Please bear with me as its my first Fanfic. No flames please. Reviews Are Allowed and would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
